Oublier
by Nicolina
Summary: C’est un jour spécial pour beaucoup de monde, sauf pour Drago Malfoy qui se sent oublié…Slash HarryDrago
1. POV de Drago

**Oublier**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement : Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin), POV de Drago et OOC de Drago et Harry.

Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

Genre: Romance.

Petit mot: Voilà encore une nouvelle histoire qui se déroule en deux chapitres. Un POV de Drago et un de Harry. C'est juste un petit truc romantique que j'ai écrit alors c'est normal que ce soit un peu fleur bleue.

Bonne lecture. ^^

Merci à BabyDracky pour la relecture. ^^

**POV de Drago**

Bon, il faut que je me motive. Pas facile quand on sait ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui. Tout le monde est en effervescence, je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt. C'est pourtant une journée comme les autres. Alors pourquoi en faire toujours tout un plat ? C'est vrai quoi ?

De toute façon, pour moi cette journée n'est vraiment pas importante. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y prendrais un quelconque intérêt. Enfin pour cet événement, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y prendrais un intérêt. Les autres oublient toujours. Alors pourquoi, moi je n'oublierais pas cette fête.

-Salut Drago ! Alors ? Tu vas encore en recevoir cette année ?

-C'est ça Blaise, moque-toi de moi.

-T'as oublié Parkinson, elle va se faire une joie de ne pas oublier.

Parkinson ! Avec elle, impossible d'oublier. Ce genre de fêtes, ça ne s'oublie pas. Pourtant, je voudrais bien qu'elle l'oublie et qu'elle pense à une autre. Enfin pas que ça me dérange mais bon, même mes propres parents n'y pensent pas.

Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, pourquoi y penseraient-ils après tout ? Ils ne se sont jamais vraiment intéressés à moi alors comment se souviendrait-il de mon anniversaire. Ils doivent être trop intéressés à s'offrir des cadeaux plutôt que de fêter l'anniversaire de leur fils. Je hais vraiment cette fête stupide.

Je soupire et me lève de la Grande Salle avant d'être assailli par la furie. On est samedi, j'ai une chance d'échapper à toutes les festivités que le vieux fou pourrait prévoir. Je sors dans la cour et me dirige vers le lac. En entrant dans la cour, je croise pleins de couples s'embrassant. Quelle horreur ! Il pourrait faire ça ailleurs.

Pour ma part, ça me répugne. Enfin pas tant que ça. J'ai honte de me l'avouer mais je suis jaloux. Complètement jaloux. Et le pire, c'est que je sais que ça ne m'arrivera jamais ce genre de choses. Ca ne pourra (pas) m'arriver tout simplement parce que j'aime les hommes.

Je m'accroupie en face du lac. En fait, j'aime un homme. Un seul. Mais impossible de dire son nom pour le moment. Je trouve ça trop humiliant. Et pourtant, je ne peux rien empêcher. C'est pathétique. Non seulement, je ne peux pas fêter cette fête et en plus tout le monde oublie le jour de mon anniversaire parce qu'ils sont trop occupés avec leurs propres histoires d'amour. La vie est vraiment injuste.

-Tiens Malfoy ! T'es tout seul ? Je pensais que tu serais entouré de filles tenant de multiples paquets pour toi.

Je ne me retourne pas et continue à fixer le lac. C'est lui. Je le sais. Je n'ai même pas envie de répondre à son attaque. A quoi bon, d'ailleurs ? Je m'assois correctement sur l'herbe, entourant mes jambes avec mes bras et posant ma tête sur mes genoux.

Je sens un mouvement près de moi. Il s'est assis. Pourquoi il ne s'en va pas ? Il a bien vu que je ne voulais pas répondre. Mais à mon avis, il est trop têtu.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Malfoy ?

Je ne réponds toujours pas. Qu'il s'intéresse à moi est le dernier de mes soucis même si ça me fait plaisir qu'il soit là ! Plaisir, un mot à rayer de mon vocabulaire quand je le vois. Je ne devrais rien ressentir, au moins, je m'en ficherais de cette fête et je me ficherais de mon anniversaire. Seulement, ce (ça) n'est pas le cas.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, répondis–je finalement avec froideur.

-C'est comme tu veux. J'essayais juste d'être poli.

Maintenant qu'il a été « poli » avec moi, il devrait s'en aller non ? Alors pourquoi il reste l ? Il reste à mes côtés comme si on était ami et qu'on avait rien à se dire. Etre l'un près de l'autre, nous comprenant sans avoir besoin de dire des mots et pourtant, ça n'est pas le cas. On ne s'est jamais compris et je ne sais pas si on se comprendra un jour. Un espoir perdu, c'est l'impression que ça me donne.

-Pourquoi tu ne pars pas ? Demandais-je doucement.

-Parce que je n'en ai pas envie. J'aurais cru que la Saint-Valentin était une fête que tu aimais. Après tout, tu as plein d'admiratrices.

-Non, je n'en ai pas, à part Parkinson. Mais qui voudrait l'avoir comme admiratrice ?

Je ris amèrement. Je ferme les yeux. Je suis en train de lui parler. Sans aucune méchanceté, juste. . .de la sincérité. Et lui, fait pareil. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce jour-là? Je voulais juste rester seul et oublier. Oublier que ma vie est vide et que tout le monde s'en fout de moi. Ils sont tous dans leurs bulles à jubiler sur leurs vies merveilleuses.

-Je te comprends, dit-il.

Non, c'est le problème. Il ne me comprend pas. Il ne voit rien du tout. Il peut voir que je ne suis pas comme d'habitude mais il ne voit pas ce qu'il se passe au plus profond de moi. Je le sens encore bouger à côté de moi et une main se pose sur mon épaule. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Je me tourne vivement vers lui, le regard un peu hagard. Il me sourit.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas justement. Tu ne sais rien.

Je me lève brusquement après ces mots. Il pense qu'être gentil avec moi va tout effacer ? C'est impossible. Sept ans de combats verbaux et physiques ne peuvent pas s'oublier aussi facilement. Pourtant j'aimerais bien que ce soit le cas. Drago, tu te voiles la face.

Je commence à marcher lentement tournant le dos à Potter. Je me sens mal. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer et pourtant je suis dehors. J'arrive près d'un arbre et pose ma main droite sur l'écorce et l'autre sert ma chemise près de mon cœur. Pourquoi est-ce si dur cette année ?

Avant, je ne me posais pas de questions. Je me fichais bien de mon anniversaire ou de la Saint-Valentin alors pourquoi aujourd'hui, ça me fait mal ? Je m'écroule à genoux, ma main glissant sur le tronc de l'arbre et l'autre toujours tenant ma chemise.

Je suis pris de soubresauts et je sens mes larmes commencer à montrer. Mes yeux se brouillent. Je ne vais pas pleurer quand même ? Oh et puis après tout, pourquoi les autres auraient le droit de pleurer et pas moi ? Pourquoi je n'ai jamais le droit de montrer ce que je ressens ?

-J'en ai assez.

Je frappe la terre et mes larmes s'échappent de mon corps tombant sur l'herbe fraîche. Je n'en peux plus. Je m'assois, le dos collé à l'arbre, entourant mes jambes de mes bras et cachant ma tête dans leur creux. Je pleure sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

Je sens des gouttes d'eau tomber sur mes cheveux. Il commence à pleuvoir. C'est bien, le ciel aussi est triste. Aussi triste que je puisse l'être. Je devrais rentrer mais je ne veux pas. Je me sens bien au milieu de cette pluie d'hiver. Je suis dans mon élément.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis assis par terre. En fait, je m'en fiche. Je voudrais être à demain pour pouvoir oublier cette journée, recommencer à oublier. J'ai envie d'oublier. Oublier qui je suis, ce que je suis, les oublier tous. J'ai envie d'être seul et oublier.

Une main se pose sur ma tête s'y appuyant légèrement. Quelqu'un caresse mes cheveux. Mais qui ? Je relève doucement la tête. Je sais que je pleure toujours. Mes larmes, comme la pluie, ne cessent de tomber. Je ne vois pas vraiment qui c'est. Mes yeux sont brouillés.

Je repose ma tête sur mes bras et je sens ceux de l'autre me prendre dans leur étreinte. Est-ce une fille ou un garçon ? Je ne sais pas. Je m'en fiche. J'ai l'impression d'être protégé. Pour une fois, j'ai le droit de me laisser aller. J'ai le droit de me montrer faible. J'ai beau avoir dix-sept ans aujourd'hui, pleurer est une chose que je n'ai quasiment pas faite dans ma vie.

J'entends de doux murmures prononcés par l'inconnu. C'est une voix d'homme. Je me laisse peu à peu tomber dans ses bras, de plus en plus près de son corps, sentant sa chaleur s'imprégner en moi. Je me sens bien. J'en oublierais presque la pluie qui tombe. Mes larmes se sont arrêtées et je me laisse bercer par les battements du cœur de mon inconnu. Je me sens peu à peu sombrer dans le sommeil.

********

Il fait bon. Je sens un tissus doux sur moi. Je devrais ouvrir les yeux mais je n'en ai pas envie. Pourtant, je devrais peut-être non ? Je dois être dans mon lit. Allez un peu de courage, il faut que j'ouvre les yeux. Je lève une paupière, puis la deuxième, lentement afin de m'habituer à la lumière.

Je me lève légèrement. Je suis bien dans un lit mais apparemment ce n'est pas le mien. Les draps sont. . .rouges ? Hein ? Mais, je ne suis tout de même pas chez les Gryffondor quand même ? Je regarde autour de moi. Je crois bien qu'oui. Mais comment j'ai atterri ici ?

D'un seul coup, tout me revient en mémoire. J'étais dans le parc de l'école et. . .j'ai pleuré dans les bras d'un inconnu. Hum. . .dans un sens, ça m'a fait du bien. Mais, ça voudrait dire que l'inconnu était un Gryffondor. Sur toutes les maisons, il a fallu que ce soit un Gryffondor. Je sais que ça n'aurait pas pu être un Serpentard, c'est pas leur genre. Mais ça aurait pu être un Serdaigle ou un Poufsouffle. Quoique dans un sens, je ne sais pas si ça m'aurait plu. Enfin, pas que ça me plaise plus de savoir que c'est un Gryffondor mais. . .ouais, je m'embrouille.

Je me lève et m'aperçois que je n'ai plus que mon pantalon sur moi. Il m'a déshabill ? Mais qui est- « il » ? J'entends la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. Je me remets dans le lit et m'y assois.

-Ca y est, tu es réveillé.

Je tourne la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Potter. Alors c'est lui ? Oh Merlin, ce n'est pas possible. Je n'ai pas pu être aussi faible face à lui ? Je le vois qui me sourit affectueusement. C'est étrange l'attitude qu'il a.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour la santé de rester sous la pluie ? Tu aurais pu attraper une pneumonie.

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Potter s'approche de son lit et s'y assoit. Je commence à avoir chaud tout à coup.

-Depuis quand tu te laisses aller dans les bras d'un inconnu ? Me demande t-il avec un sourire.

Je me sens rougir et tourne la tête. Il me prend à mon propre piège. Je déteste ça. C'est énervant. Sa main s'approche de mon visage et me caresse la joue. Je le regarde brusquement avec incompréhension. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Son visage s'approche doucement du mien. Il. . .il ne va pas. . .

Soudainement, je me lève de son lit. Je recule près de son bureau. Il me regarde avec tristesse. Oh non, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là. Tu ne comprends pas. Je me retourne et prends mes affaires qui se trouvent sur sa chaise. Je m'habille. Je sais qu'il me regarde sans bouger. Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible. Je m'avance dans la pièce lentement, me dirigeant vers la porte.

-Il y a des Gryffondors dans la Salle Commune ? Demandais-je.

-Non, ils sont tous dans la Grande Salle ou d'autres pièces. Tu peux sortir sans problème.

Sa voix est cassée. Je ne comprends pas. Mais mieux vaut que j'oublie. Je pose ma main sur la poignée et ouvre la porte. Je regarde à terre. Je ne peux pas le regarder.

-Merci Harry.

Je sors après ces derniers mots. Je n'ai jamais dit sincèrement merci à quelqu'un mais là, c'était mon cœur qui parlait. Je ferme la porte et avant que je parte, j'entends ses deux derniers mots.

-Joyeux anniversaire.

Je souris. Il n'a pas oublié. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune raison de le savoir. Je me sens presque soulagé et pourtant, je sens toujours un poids sur mon cœur. J'ai peut-être eu tort de le repousser et pourtant. . .pourtant, je l'ai fait. Je suis désolé Harry, mieux vaut que tu oublies. La seule chose que je n'oublierai pas, ce sont les deux derniers mots que tu as prononcés aujourd'hui.

**A suivre**


	2. POV de Harry

**Oublier**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement : Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Harry et OOC de Drago et Harry.

Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

Genre: Romance.

Petit mot: Voilà la deuxième partie.

Bonne lecture. ^^

Merci à BabyDracky pour la relecture. ^^

**POV de Harry**

Il est parti et il m'a dit merci. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lui dire « joyeux anniversaire ». J'ai comme l'impression que c'est ce qu'il attendait. Il avait l'air si triste quand il est parti. Je ne comprends pas. J'allais l'embrasser. J'avais envie de croire que ce que je ressentais était réciproque.

Je me lève de mon lit et sors du dortoir. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui. Il avait l'air si vulnérable quand il était assis près de l'arbre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça et surtout dans cet état. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il le tourmente.

Je descends dans la Salle Commune et vois Ron et Hermione entrer. Ils se tiennent la main. Je les envie, ils sont amoureux. La Saint-Valentin c'est un jour romantique pour eux alors que pour moi, c'est un jour comme les autres. Je n'ai personne.

-Salut Harry, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

-Salut vous deux !

Je fais un sourire crispé puis passe à côté d'eux.

-Bon, continuais-je, je sors.

-Heu. . .ok Harry, fit Ron.

D'après ce que j'ai vu, il avait l'air plutôt perplexe quant à mon attitude. Franchement, je n'ai pas envie de les déranger. Je n'aime pas tenir la chandelle. Je préfère rester seul. Tiens, ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je retrouve Drago.

Dire que je devrais le détester. C'est impossible depuis quelque temps. Je n'y arrive plus. J'aimerais oublier mes sentiments envers lui mais c'est impossible. A chaque fois que je le vois, ils reviennent. Je me sens bien quand je suis près de lui et pourtant, il est exaspérant parfois.

A force de me battre contre lui, je crois que mes sentiments à son égard ont changé. J'ai enfin compris qui il était et encore plus ce matin quand je l'ai vu si triste. Harry tu te ramollis vraiment pour penser des choses pareilles. Tu deviens vraiment gnangnan à force.

Je traverse les couloirs de Poudlard. C'est tellement grand que je suis sûr qu'il y a des endroits que je n'ai pas encore visités. Je prends la carte des Maraudeurs dans ma poche et prononce le sort pour faire apparaître la carte. Je pourrais retrouver Drago comme ça au moins.

Ah voilà, il est. . .au troisième étage dans la salle de dessin. Eh oui ! On a une salle de dessin, mais tout comme la salle de musique, il n'y a pas énormément de monde qui y va. Je me demande pourquoi Malfoy y est. Je descends jusqu'au troisième étage et arrive en face de la porte. Je tourne doucement la poignée pour constater qu'elle est fermée.

-Alohomora.

La porte s'ouvre. J'aurais pensé qu'il y aurait un sort plus puissant de mis mais bon, je ne vais pas chercher. Du moment que la porte est ouverte. J'entre dans la pièce et regarde tout autour. Je vois soudain Drago, assis à une table, la lumière des chandelles l'éclairant. Il est penché sur une feuille de papier et semble y tracer quelque chose.

Drago sait dessiner ? Après tout, ce n'est pas forcément illogique. Je m'avance doucement dans la pièce. Je crois qu'il est trop absorbé par ce qu'il fait pour m'entendre. Il est très concentré. Tiens, il porte des lunettes ? C'est la première fois que je le vois avec. Ca lui donne un air sérieux et travailleur. Je trouve que ça lui va bien. Je souris. Il est magnifique.

-Hum, hum ! Fis-je.

Drago sursaute et lève la tête. Il me regarde avec surprise, ses lunettes rectangulaires glissant sur son nez. Franchement, je ne pensais pas lui faire peur. Je m'approche doucement de lui. Il me suit du regard. J'arrive près de la table et regarde ce qu'il dessine. Tout de suite, il le cache avec ses bras.

-Non, ne regarde pas, dit-il en baissant la tête et en rougissant.

-Pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que c'est bien.

-Non, ce. . .c'est juste qu'un passe-temps et puis. . .je n'aime pas que l'on regarde mes dessins. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici. Comment as-tu su que j'étais là?

-Ca c'est mon secret.

Je m'agenouille face à lui, mettant mes bras sur la table et ma tête en leur creux. Drago Malfoy qui rougit. Ce n'est quand même pas souvent que l'on voit ça. Je fais glisser ma main près du bras qui cache son dessin. J'ai réellement très envie de savoir ce qu'il a dessiné.

-Tu sais, j'aimerais bien voir ton dessin. Le seul moyen de savoir s'il est bien est d'avoir des critiques extérieures et ce serait dommage de ne pas les montrer, surtout s'ils sont beaux.

Il lève la tête vers moi, visiblement surpris par mes paroles. Je lui souris toujours. Il relâche un peu la prise sur la feuille de papier et profitant de cela, j'attrape lentement le dessin et le prends délicatement. Drago tourne la tête à droite, toujours en rougissant.

Je me lève et me mets de dos afin de contempler le dessin de celui que j'aime. Je lève le papier et le regarde. Je reste un moment surpris. C'est. . .c'est moi ? C'est moi qu'il a dessin ? C'est. . .incroyable. Je ne peux pas dire que ce n'est pas ressemblant. C'est stupéfiant. Je sens Drago bouger sa chaise et se lever. Il se met à mes côtés mais je ne le regarde pas.

-Je. . .commence t-il.

-C'est superbe. Tu as du talent. C'est incroyable.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et lui fais un grand sourire. Il prend un air toujours surpris puis me fait un petit sourire.

-Tu es beau quand tu souris, dis-je.

Il recule légèrement, semblant apparemment effrayé. Je crois que je suis allé un peu vite. Je m'approche de lui tout en posant le dessin sur la table.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis ? Demandais-je doucement en approchant ma main de son visage.

Il recule encore un peu et s'appuie contre une autre table se trouvant derrière lui. Pourquoi a-t-il si peur ? Je m'approche de lui jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Je le prends soudainement dans mes bras, l'attirant à moi. Il se laisse faire, les bras le long de son corps.

-Je t'aime, lui soufflais-je à l'oreille. Je t'aime.

Je le sens se serrer contre moi puis s'éloigner lentement. C'est à ce moment que je m'aperçois qu'il pleure mais aussi qu'il sourit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je avec inquiétude.

-C'est. . .la première fois que l'on me le dit. Harry, aujourd'hui, tu m'auras dit tout ce que je voulais entendre.

Je souris tendrement et prends son visage entre mes mains. Je dépose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'est un contact léger mais pour l'instant, je ne veux pas aller plus loin. Je pense que l'on a bien le temps. Drago baisse la tête.

-Dire que. . .commence-t-il, dire que je voulais tout oublier. Après tout, pourquoi penser à des choses que tous les autres oublient ?

-Hum !

Je lève la tête et regarde deux secondes le plafond. Je regarde à nouveau Drago qui a relevé la tête. Il voulait oublier et moi aussi et pourtant, ce jour restera à jamais inoubliable.

-Je t'aime Harry.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Drago.

**Fin**

Voilà, c'est fini. C'est vraiment une fic comme ça. Elle n'a pas vraiment de but. C'est juste pour jouer un peu les romantiques de temps en temps. ^^ Reviews, please. Nicolina.


End file.
